freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BettaApex/My Journey Throughout Free Realms
I saw a page on this and decided to make a blog of my journey throughout Free Realms, so let's begin. I saw a commerical for Free Realms way back in 2009 or 2010, and it took me a while to sign up for the game. I registered in 2010 and was named Mikenzie Ringriver, meeting friends and being in guilds that I left shortly. Soon in October I was exploring in Blackspore with my sister, Jennifer Silverjumper, and we stumbled across a werewolf camp and a vampire camp. I started doing the quests and got a werewolf and vampire suit; they were both purple. I remember people saying they ruled all of the wolves or vampires, even I pretended to once. I joined Midnightmoon or Bloodclaw pack yet was hated in them, so I built a tower similar to a Briarwood one and hid in it, almost getting killed one day as a pup. Then, I met a person called Bloody Werewolf. We became friends but soon she said an enforcer was coming after me, we burried ourselves in a house yet no one came. We played games and one day she hacked me, but I quickly got her off and changed my password. I remember making packs such as NorthStar, which died from inactivity and disloyalty; life werewolf pack, which got hacked due to too many leaders; and near the end Midnighteclipse, which also died due to inactivity. One day I built a gathering place and invited many wolves, the wolf council started and I hated the code. So, I protested and many others did too. It hardly got changed but we managed, but one day the council became the wolf empire. We were trying to get convinced into having a wolf lord, but that guy failed badly (XD). I was also in BloodPaw during the wolf council, the best pack I've ever been in. But, it was hacked and we were outraged at Blackpaw. When I say outraged I mean REALLY PISSED OFF to the '''depths' of Earth''.'' ''After it was hacked I joined Blackpaw and soon left to make NorthStar II, because they were fighting with SkyfallClan, my friend was in it. The old BloodPaw alpha, Moon, joined NorthStar and I renamed it to BloodPaw. There was this guy that was really annoying, however, epicwerewolf ben. He one time screamed to a whole cat Clan that we were declaring war on them, luckily I was there at the incident and told them the truth. When the voting for the wolf empire came I acted like a pup and I was going to BloodPaw boot camp, so I was like "screw this" and left. My sister, Faith, made Nightflame and I was the beta, we were denying the empire a lot but soon it got hacked. Reason? We think it was for denying the empire. I also remember this time when we hid at that crystal place in Sunstone Valley away from the empire, heh heh. Then I made Midnighteclipse, built a castle for the pack, the pack went inactive, and I left it. The wolf empire was now a republic, too. Many more memories but I have too many. Category:Blog posts